guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Kamiawolf
Just so you know, there's nothing against using the same image for identical looking things.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:03, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :Since I am adding them to the Project:Monster images project, I dont see why they shouldnt get their own ;) and since they are now in the Lair of the Snowmen, people can get new pictures of them since they are not holiday only -Kamiawolf 23:04, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :And please do not revert all my edits. It makes me very grumpy. -Kamiawolf 23:05, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::(edit conflict)But they don't need to get new images for them, there's no point to it!-- (Talk) ( ) 23:06, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::*rolls eyes* There are a lot of creatures that look the same that have different images. There is no harm in having things be organized correctly. -Kamiawolf 23:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, until we get new images for them, leave them as they are.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:09, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::: :| No one would know they needed them, as the image would not be redlinked. Thats the point of having things red-linked... so people know where to upload content. -Kamiawolf 23:13, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::Let ppl know by putting it on Project:Monster images project then, just keep the pictures until we get new ones-- (Talk) ( ) 23:15, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::That would be nice... except more people visit the individual pages then they do the Project:Monster images project. Also, if someone added it to the Project:Monster images project, then it would NOT show up on the individual page because, since you reverted my edits, the page does not have the individual picture. -Kamiawolf 23:18, 4 October 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Then just leave it as is. We don't NEED new pictures, especially if it means we have to leave the pictures blank for all of those articles until we get new ones. It's just not worth it.-- (Talk) ( ) 23:21, 4 October 2007 (UTC) :::::::::I believe you have completely missed the point of the Project:Monster images project then. Im not going to talk in circles with you, I've already told you why it would be wrong to "leave it as it is". -Kamiawolf 23:26, 4 October 2007 (UTC) Changed Destroyer Icon File Name I updated the Destroyer Icon for the miniatures to match the naming convention and wanted to let you know since this page is the only existing link now and I am going to mark it for deletion. -- [[User:Glamtre|''' Glamtre ]] ( ) 16:10, 9 October 2007 (UTC) :Thanks for letting me know :) -Kamiawolf 22:48, 9 October 2007 (UTC) Big changes for GuildWiki We, the GuildWiki community, have moved the GuildWiki content to a new site at '''http://www.guildwiki.org. It will maintain the look and feel of GuildWiki that you've been used to, and the majority of our active editors will be shifting their primary editing activity to there. (Read here for more information, including details on how to reclaim your account.) The current wiki at guildwars.wikia.com will, of course, continue to be hosted by Wikia, and we have some big changes planned for it. Wikia has recently introduced a new user interface to all of its sites that emphasizes community interaction over encyclopedic content, so we're planning to leverage this new style and endeavor to turn GuildWars Wikia into more of a fan community site, promoting fan-created content better than GuildWiki did. (Read here for more information.) If you are still playing Guild Wars (or would like to do so again), now is a good time to get involved, either on GuildWiki at http://www.guildwiki.org or right here on GuildWars Wikia. Be sure to pass this info on to all other Guild Wars fans you know! — The GuildWiki community, represented by Bot ishmael 16:19, December 1, 2010 (UTC)